One of Kind
by Talk Kantha
Summary: CL & GD dibilang cocok oleh netizens! The Baddest female and One f Kind? Gimana jadinya?/"Apa maksudmu dengan; 'CL tidak hot sama sekali dan aku tidak akan tertarik padanya apalagi menidurinya'"/"Buktikan padaku kau tidak impoten, Jiyong…" Desah CL ditelinga GD dan membuat GD semakin terangsang. "Dan akan ku buktikan bahwa aku adalah perempuan paling hot yang pernah kau temui..."


ONE OF KIND

.

.

.

CL & GD

.

.

.

"See? Banyak sekarang yang memasangkanmu dengan CL, GD." TOP memperlihatkan coment-coment pada MV terbaru CL, The Baddest Female.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan terpengaruh, TOP." GD mengenakan hoodienya dan beranjak pergi.

"Really? I'm not sure. She's like you. The styles and personality!" TOP belum menyerah.

"Shut you're fucking mouth, I need bathroom, now. See ya!" GD meraih dengan lincah ranselnya dan menutup pintu ruang tunggu di kantor YG itu, meninggalkan TOP seorang diri yang hanya bisa mendecih.

TOP menelepon Taeyang yang belum datang juga, padahal ia sudah menunggu hampir satu jam.

"SHIT! Taeyang, angkat teleponnya atau akan ku bunuh kau!"

Sepertinya TOP harus bersabar karena yang menjawabnya adalah suara operator telepon.

Hihihi :)

**~KANTHA~**

"Aku sangat senang, Minzy." CL keluar dari pintu mobilnya sambil menelepon Minzy.

"Apa? Ayolah, Min. berhenti menggodaku. Kau tahu? Aku dan Jiyong tidak ada apa-apa."

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. For me, karir lebih penting saat ini."

CL memasuki kantor YG dengan cueknya dan berdebat dengan Minzy ditelepon. Berdebat tentang karir dan gossip yang sedang hangat tentang dirinya. Minzy bersikeras bahwa CL dan GD memang seharusnya bersama.

Mereka sama-sama unique dan berkharisma.

Cl terus berdebat sampai dia memasuki lift dan menekan lantai 3, tersenyum sekilas pada staf yang sedang membawa property.

**~KANTHA~**

"Kau hanya takut, Chae Rin! Kau takut Jiyong menolakmu!" Ucap Minzy ditelepon.

"Tak ada yang akan menolak ku, Min!" CL mulai lelah berdebat dengan Minzy, dia keluar dari lift dan berjalan di lorong lantai 3 yang sepi karena sekarang waktunya makan siang. Jadi banyak Staf yang lebih memilih makan daripada hilir mudik di lorong sibuk sendiri. Hanya ada beberapa staf yang lewat dan tersenyum menyapa CL.

"Oh~ Apa kau yakin?" Minzy mulai menantang CL.

"Apa maksudmu?" CL mulai terpancing.

"Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa tidur dengannya walau satu kali!" Minzy mengatakannya dengan nada mencemooh membuat CL terpancing.

"Tidak ada yang menolak pesona seorang Chae Rin , Minzy!" CL mulai kesal.

"Aku tak percaya."

"Akan aku buktikan padamu!"

KLIK.

CL dengan kesal mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak dan memasukan handphonenya kedalam handbag merek Gucci yang dibawanya.

'Tak ada yang menolak ku, Minzy. Satu orang pun!'

CL sedikit menghentak-hentakan langkahnya karena kesal.

'Bahkan Jiyong sekalipun!'

CL membatin dengan kesal, beraninya Minzy menantangnya seperti itu?

BRUK!

"Ma-"

"CL, kau tak apa?"

CL agak kaget saat melihat orang yang ditabraknya adalah GD. Orang yang tadi dibicarakan olehnya…

**~KANTHA~**

'Dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin aku tertarik pada CL?'

GD menaikan resleting celananya dan berjalan menuju westafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

Drrrrttttt! I-phone GD bergetar menandakan sebuah SMS masuk. GD mengelap tangannya menggunakan tisu yang tersedia lalu membaca pesan yang ternyata dari TOP.

**From : T.O.P**

**Kau tahu? Aku masih berfikir kalau suatu saat kalian akan menjadi kekasih.**

**Dan bisa kau bayangkan,GD…**

**Betapa liarnya CL di ranjang ;) **

GD menghela napas bosan. Pasti TOP menggodanya karena dia bosan menunggu Taeyang seorang diri.

'Dasar anak itu…'

GD membuka pintu toilet sambil mengetik SMS balasan untuk TOP dan tidak memperhatikan jalannya, hingga…

BRUK!

**~KANTHA~**

"Ma-"

"CL, kau tak apa?" GD sedikit terperanjat kaget melihat orang yang ternyata menubruknya adalah CL.

"A-ani…I'm fine, G." CL segera membalas perkataan GD untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. CL melihat kebawah untuk mengetahui benda apa yang tadi membentur kakinya.

"Handphone mu!"

"Jangan!"

Dengan cepat CL membungkuk untuk mengambil i-phone GD yang tergeletak dilantai dan mengeryitkan dahinya.

'Jangan?'

CL yang penasaran dengan cepat membaca apa yang terdapat di layar i-phone itu dan terkejut.

BATS!

GD merebut i-phonenya dengan terburu-buru dan CL hanya memandang dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Eh…Ini CL, ini hanya-"

TAP! CL berjalan satu langkah tegas dan mendekatkan dirinya pada GD yang mundur selangkah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan; '_CL tidak hot sama sekali dan aku tidak akan tertarik padanya apalagi menidurinya?'_"

TAP. CL melangkah lagi dan GD mundur lagi selangkah.

"CL, berhenti." Perintah GD tegas. Tubuhnya sudah mepet dengan pintu toilet!

"Memangnya darimana kau tahu kalau aku tidak hot sama sekali, hah?"

TAP. CL tetap melangkah lagi hingga tubuhnya berdempetan dengan Jiyong dan wajah mereka sangat dekat. Tapi CL tidak peduli. Pridenya sangat terluka dibilang seperti itu!

"Lalu kau maunya aku bagaimana, C?" GD balas menatap CL yang menatapnya marah."Aku memang tidak tertarik padamu, dan aku tidak tau kau hot diranjang atau tidak."

GD tersenyum mengejek dan membuat CL naik darah.

"Memangnya kau sendiri hot diranjang, hah?" CL semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengeluarkan mimic menantang pada GD.

"Oh, kau tak akan mau tahu." GD menatap dengan berani kearah CL sementara CL hanya mendecih dan berbisik pelan dengan sedikit mendesah.

"Aku yakin kau impoten, Jiyong…Sssh…" Dengan nakalnya CL mengelus kemaluan GD dari luar.

"Aku tidak impoten, C." GD merangkul pinggang CL dan mencium sekilas urat leher CL.

"Kau bilang kau tidak tertarik, tapi kau tegang, Kwon Ji Yong."

"Aroma mu enak juga, Lee Chae Rin"

CL dan GD saling menatap .

Dan mereka sama-sama menyeringai.

Well… sepertinya menurut keduanya ini merupakan permainan yang mengasikkan.

"Buktikan padaku kau tidak impoten, Jiyong…" Desah CL ditelinga GD dan membuat GD semakin terangsang. "Dan akan ku buktikan bahwa aku adalah perempuan paling hot yang pernah kau temui…"

CL mengelus kemaluan Jiyong dengan lembut,

Dan dengan cepat GD menarik CL kedalam toilet dan menguncinya.

**~KANTHA~**

BRUK!

Dengan sedikit kasar, GD membuat CL menyender pada dinding toilet. CL dengan cepat menarik kerah baju GD dan melumat bibir GD.

"Mmmh…."

CL dan GD beradu lidah hingga saliva mengalir keluar ke dagu mereka. CL menjambak rambut GD dan GD menggendong CL ala koala. Saliva mengalir ke rahang GD lebih deras karena CL 'memakan' bibir GD dengan bernafsu, sementara tangan GD mulai bergerilya nakal. Mengelus dan berusaha menanggalkan kemben yang dikenakan oleh CL. Mencoba menarik turun resletingnya dan mengalihkan ciumannya pada pundak CL yang terbuka.

"Jiyong…Hhhh…" CL menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun. Menggesekan vaginanya pada kejantanan GD yang menonjol di celana jeans yang dikenakannya.

"CL… You bad girl!"

BATS!

GD melempar kemben itu kebelakang dan melahap puncak dada CL dengan ganas.

"Aaaahhhh! Errrhhhh..Uhh…Jha-nghaan dighigiiit! Uuukkhhh!"

"Akan ku buat payudara mu penuh oleh kissmark-ku,CL." GD menyeringai melihat CL melengkungkan tubuhnya.

"Jhanghaaaan! Ahh-ahk! Jiyong!" CL mendorong kepala GD dengan murka. Gila! Dia ada pemotretan sore nanti dan Jiyong ingin meninggalkan kissmark? BIG NO!

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Jiyong tersenyum meremehkan , membuat CL kesal setengah mati.

"Aku ada pemotretan!" CL menatap jiyong dengan tatapan benci. GD menurunkan kedua kaki CL dan meremas-remas kedua dada CL membuat CL melenguh.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Aaaahhh~" Tangan kiri GD menahan pergerakan tangan CL diatas kepalanya sementara ia kembali menciumi dan menyedot dada CL hingga memerah.

"Ba-Bad Jiyong! Sssh…"

"I'm naughty boy, CL."

CL akhirnya menjongkokan tubuhnya kemudian mengangkat kaus GD hingga perut langsing namun berotot itu terlihat.

"Apa-"

"Diamlah! Kita harus adil disini, GD! Aku juga akan memberi mu kissmark!" Ucap CL galak. Jiyong terkekeh.

"Kau tertarik pada tubuhku,hem?"

"Aaahh…Jiyong-sshi~ biarkan aku mencicipimu~Aaahh~" CL mengabaikan perkataan GD dan mendesah menggoda GD sambil menciumi perutnya dan sesekali menjilatinya. Jemari tangan CL dengan lincah membelai dengan seduktif hingga mencapai putting GD.

"Ssshh… CL~" GD meremas kepala CL dengan kasar. Bagaimana bisa CL mengetahui kedua dadanya merupakan bagian sensitive juga? Shit!

CL membuka gesper GD dengan giginya, menjilat kemaluan GD yang sudah ereksi total dan menjilatnya dengan sensual. Cl menjilati kemaluan GD dari luar celana dalamnya. GD sedikit membungkuk dan mengarahkan tangannya pada kedua dada CL,meremas dan memilin putting CL. CL mulai menarik kebawah celana dalam GD dengan giginya.

"Ah-Ehhrrggh…"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Kenapa toilet ini terkunci sih?!"

DEG!

Tubuh CL dan GD menegang . CL mendongak saling menatap dengan GD was-was.

GD memberi isyarat untuk diam ke CL. Dia sendiri sebenarnya yakin kalau orang yang barusan menggerutu dari luar tidak akan bisa membuka pintunya.

"Heeey! BUKA!"

Hening.

"Kupanggil OB saja untuk mengambil kunci duplikatnya! Hhh! Dasar!"

Kontan CL dan GD bukan was-was lagi…

Tapi mereka PANIK!

GD sih bisa dengan mudahnya keluar, tapi CL?

Mana mungkin dia keluar begitu saja? Inikan toilet laki-laki!

**~KANTHA~**

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" CL dengan cepat bangkit dan berdiri kemudian mengambil kembennya.

"…" GD yang diam antara bingung dan bernafsu hanya membisu melihat lekukan tubuh bagian atas CL yang sedang memungut kembennya.

"Jiyong!" Sentak CL sebal melihat tingkah GD yang seperti itu.

"Yasudah, bilang saja terkunci!" Balas GD ketus. Sialan…padahal hasratnya sudah sangat menggebu-gebu.

"Mana ada!" CL berjalan kearah westafel dan memperbaiki penampilannya dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Nah ini toilet yang terkunci itu!"

GD langsung menarik CL ke bilik kamar mandi paling ujung dengan panik saat mendengar suara itu kembali.

KLEK!

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kosong, lalu kenapa terkunci?" kata seorang OB yang membuka pintu.

"Mungkin pintunya rusak! Cepat panggil plumber itu dan suruh dia membetulkan keran yang bocor itu." Perintah seorang ahjussi yang sepertinya daritadi marah-marah saja kerjaannya.

**DIDALAM BILIK…**

"Mereka sudah pergi lagi…" GD menciumi leher jenjang CL dan mengangkangkan kedua paha CL.

"Uuuhh…Kau bernafsu padaku, heum?" CL menggigit bibirnya seksi membuat Jiyong ingin mencium bibir itu lagi.

"Menurutmu?" jari kanan GD bergerilya masuk kedalam rok CL dan mengorek-ngorek kemaluan CL yang sudah basah.

"Ergh~ Plumber akan datang, Jiyong-sshi…Ssh!"

"Aku tak peduli!"

BREK! CL memekik kecil saat GD menarik putus G-String renda CL yang berwarna merah.

"Slutty…"

DRAP!

Dengan cepat CL bangkit mengabaikan Jiyong yang menggerutu kesal.

"Aahh~ Jiyong-sshi~ Aku sangat ingin bercinta denganmu…" Desah CL parau."Tapi disini terlalu berisiko, Chagi…"

CL dengan genit membungkukan badannya dan menjilat telinga kiri GD dengan sensual, kembali mengangkangi GD yang duduk di kloset dan menggesekan kemaluannya dengan tonjolan dicelana GD. Membuat GD semakin bernafsu.

"Mari kita lanjutkan diapartemenku~Aaahhh." CL mendesah saat GD meremas dadanya. CL menyelipkan G-Stringnya yang telah putus beserta kartu namanya kedalam saku jeans GD.

"Aku menunggu mu sekarang, Jiyong-sshi… jangan terlalu lama, atau aku akan bermastrubasi dimobil sambil menyetir dan pergi mencari pelampiasan lain! Ahhh~" Dengan desahan menggoda diakhir kalimatnya, CL benar-benar bangkit dan setengah berlari meninggalkan GD yang menyeringai.

"Kau telah menggodaku, Slut. Akan ku pastikan kau bahkan tidak akan bisa melakukan pemotretan nanti! Hahaha!" GD dengan cepat juga bangkit menuju parkiran.

"Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan!" Gumam GD jahat dan bernafsu.

.

.

.

CL menyeringai mengetahui ada mobil GD dibelakang mobilnya, ia tahu ada gunanya juga dia menyimpan kartu nama dengan tulisan alamat apartemennya dulu.

"See Minzy~ Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku!" Ucap CL angkuh.

Lampu merah.

CL dan GD sama-sama menurunkan sedikit kaca jendela mereka dan…

GD melihat CL yang sedang bermastrubasi didalam mobil, dengan memasukan jarinya sendiri kedalam roknya. GD mendecih penuh nafsu.

"Dasar Slutty! I'm one of kind who will make you moan like a bitch,today!" GD merasakan kemaluannya semakin tegang.

Lampu Hijau.

Kembali menutup kaca jendela masing-masing dan berkendara dengan sedikit mengebut.

Oh God…. Ini akan jadi permainan yang sangat panas!

**TALK KANTHA **

**11/10/13**

**06:45 PM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1756 word ! :D **

**RnR?**


End file.
